


What A Ride

by thatnerdemilyj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Motorcycles, Neon - Freeform, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: HeadOfTheInstitute goes against HighWarlockOfBrooklyn in a virtual reality motorcycle competition.





	What A Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



Alec rested his virtual reality goggles comfortably on his face before slinging a leg over the stationary motorcycle next to him. He shifted until he was comfortable, Izzy’s hands massaging his shoulders to prepare him for the race.

“You’ve got this, Alec. This is the all or nothing race and you’re in it. Ten more minutes and the new MV Agusta F4CC is yours,” Izzy reminded him. Alec rolled his eyes and shrugged Izzy’s hands off his shoulders as the lights dimmed. 

“HeadOfTheInstitute, are you ready to begin?” The computerized voice chimed and Alec nodded his head with a simple “yes” in response. The screen in front of his eyes went dark and his hands gripped the handlebars tighter. 

“HighWarlockOfBrooklyn, are you ready to begin?” Alec’s head tilted at the name. He had known the High Warlock was participating in this challenge but for some reason didn’t make the connected that they would be competing against each other. 

“I’m ready,” the other voice chimed in Alec’s ear. “Good luck, HeadOfTheInstitute. May the best rider win,” the voice said in a tone that definitely did not make Alec shiver. Alec chuckled, revving his engine softly. 

“I will,” Alec said simply, smiling when laughter filled his headset. 

“3… 2… 1… Race,” the computerized voice counted down. When the final word was spoken, Alec twisted his wrist and surged forward. The other avatar belonging to HighWarlockOfBrooklyn came into view quickly. Alec turned his head to see him blowing a kiss as he accelerated ahead of him. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was the only reason a blush didn’t form on his cheeks.

The lights zoomed past, neon blues catapulting out of the dark abyss in front of them. The twists and turns were sharp and HighWarlockOfBrooklyn was always a few inches ahead of him. The finish line was a few feet away when Alec pressed his foot down on the secret accelerator and pushed forward to cross the line a second before HighWarlockOfBrooklyn. 

“HeadOfTheInstitute is the winner,” the computerized voice said. Before he had a chance to talk to HighWarlockOfBrooklyn, his goggles were being yanked off by Izzy. 

“You did it, Alec! You won!” Alec couldn’t help the bit of unexpected disappointment at not hearing that smooth voice again. 

“Well done, HeadOfTheInstitute,” Alec heard behind him. He spun to see the most beautiful man he’d encountered in a long while, his outfit extravagant, his makeup precise, and his manicured hand reaching out. “I’m HighWarlockOfBrooklyn, but most people call me Magnus,” he said, a smirk on his lips. “The bike is yours, but what do you say about taking me for a ride?” Alec blushed deeply at the implication and nodded his head before being pulled back to his family. 

Alec had a feeling today’s ride wouldn’t be the best one of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/), leave kudos if you like it and comments make me smile.  
> 


End file.
